


Соль и порох

by Billy_Dietrich



Series: Пустой & Соль и порох [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich
Summary: О важности снов, неизмеримой силе человеческой памяти, противостоянии любви и такого, казалось бы, мощного колдовства — и о судьбоносном значении дверных ручек.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Пустой & Соль и порох [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057853
Kudos: 2





	Соль и порох

_And in the night, you hear me calling,_   
_You hear me calling_   
_And in your dreams, you see me falling, falling_

_И в ночи ты слышишь, как я зову,_   
_Слышишь, как я тебя зову._   
_Во сне ты видишь, как я падаю, я — падаю…_

M83 feat Susanne Sundfor — Oblivion

Обычно человек не задумываясь бросается фразами вроде «никогда не хотел любви до гроба» или «всегда любил читать». Вот так, просто, не задумываясь.

Мне тоже хотелось бы, но, к сожалению, есть люди, и их большинство, для которых эти «всегда» и «никогда» — и правда целая жизнь. А есть я, для которого вечность измеряется семью годами и ни часом больше. Я не знаю, просто не знаю: а может, и хотелось мне раньше любви до гроба, а может, и читать я не любил.

Странно это — гадать о том, кто ты был.

Но ещё страннее — гадать о том, кто ты есть.

~

…За окном варевом густела ночь, пустая, холодная, и только самый краешек окна румянился в оранжевом свете зажжённого на крыльце фонаря, когда я проснулся так, как привык просыпаться: в глубокой темноте и задыхаясь. Мне не прекращало сниться — до слёз, до воя, до ужаса и онемения знакомое, моё, собственное… неузнанное. И не суждено — узнать.

_Руки и голос — всё, что я чувствую._   
_Сильные. Надёжные. Крепкие. Захотят сломать шею — сломают; захотят обнять — никогда, никогда в жизни, какими клещами ни разжимай — не отпустят._   
_Родной. Любимый. Знакомый до дрожи. Рык и смех, крик и стон — он просто **всё** , этот голос, этот проклятый голос…_   
_Ты меня не отпустишь._   
_Я тебя не узнаю._

Я уткнулся мордой в мокрую от пота подушку, глотая стон, непроизвольный и жалкий, а самое главное — беспричинный.

Ведь у меня было всё: дом, машина, жена и сын. А у «всё» был я — верный муж, любимый отец, хороший хозяин.

Всё было.

_Я слепец, и вокруг только бесконечная многоглавая тьма, но я чувствую и ощущаю, как мир вокруг сменяет сам себя, — словно кто-то листает страницы, одну за другой, быстро-быстро, и ничего непонятно. Ничего, блядь: ни слова, ни буквы, ни жеста, ни единой черты; только пятна и звуки — слепец._   
_…Мы плечом к плечу…_   
_…Мы — рука в руке…_   
_…Мы одно, и мы — **навсегда** …_   
_Боже, если бы ты только знал, как пусто и больно._

Всё было.

Только почему-то меня у меня — не было.

Никогда… точнее, все эти семь лет не запоминал снов. Семь лет мокрых от пота насквозь простыней и головных болей через раз от усилий вспомнить поутру. Семь лет забытых ночей. Семь сраных лет — утра, которые хотелось бы тоже забыть навсегда.

Хватит.

Я вздохнул поглубже и почувствовал наконец всё целиком, шквалом: прилипшие ко лбу волосы, и до боли зажмуренные глаза, и открытый в бесконечно жадном глотке раскалённого воздуха рот. Жарко, липко, тошно до омерзения… в собственной спальне. В собственном доме, с качелями во дворе, газоном — подстриженным, — с женой на соседней подушке и маленьким сыном за стенкой. Да что со мной не так?

_Голова кружится, и в глазах словно по пригоршне песку, но я не закрываю их, держу открытыми. Хотя не на что смотреть: я слепой. Ослеплённый. Ослепший. Сам не свой, ты же видишь; сам не свой._   
_Забери меня._   
_Не могу больше._

— Спи, хватит ворочаться, — сонно пробормотала Джудит, и я послушно прилёг обратно, на мерзкие влажные простыни, проводя руками по лицу и волосам.  
Никогда ничего не понимал. Точнее, не «никогда», а семь… Впрочем, к чёрту. Никогда.

~

Курсор мигал насмешливо и раздражал невыносимо — да, это делать он умел, этим и занимался круглые сутки. Бесил блядски — всегда.

Я сидел напротив рабочего стола и медленно крутился в кресле, прижав подбородок к горячей стенке одноразового стаканчика с кофе, — в принципе, так проходил каждый мой рабочий день уже год или около того.

Мне казалось, я имею право знать, что со мной происходит и что творится в моей голове, в особенности по ночам; и, стоило рассвести, всё более-менее вставало на свои места: мне всего лишь снилось то, что было **когда-то**. До того, как я очнулся в больнице, один в палате и без ничего, без имени даже. Потом закрутилось: документы в кармане, бумажник, выписка, поиски родных — безуспешные, — поиски работы — более-менее, — и поиски новых констант, которых тогда не было ни одной. Люди и представить себе не могут, сколько на самом деле существует якорей, которые их держат: семья, коллеги, воспоминания — да просто место, куда едешь после рабочего дня. Когда ничего этого нет, чувствуешь себя как без воздуха, как без опоры под ногами. Колени трясутся. Страшно.

Мне сказали тогда, что есть вероятность: со временем я могу вспомнить что-то, по кусочкам. Такое бывает.

Но — ничего. Семь лет сплошного ничего, только те воспоминания, которые копились уже после: редакция, Джудит, качели, Дин — всё вертелось-крутилось-строилось вокруг, увлекало водоворотом констант, моих постоянных.

И я был счастлив. Я научился быть счастливым и благодарным — за каждый свой вздох, за каждую улыбку сына и звук смеха жены. Жизнь началась заново и зачисто. Я был счастлив, по-настоящему.

Был рад приходить на работу. Был рад с неё уезжать. Был рад красить эти чёртовы качели. Был рад впервые взять на руки Дина, своего ребёнка — не каждому достаётся этот счастливый миг, в особенности после краха всей предыдущей жизни.

Почему же то время, которое должно было отдать обратно мои воспоминания, принесло только несчастья, горечь и бессонные ночи?..

…Господи.

Иногда мне казалось, что в баре за мной кто-то наблюдает. Иногда я ловил себя на необходимости сжимать в ладони ручку, пока читал газету. Иногда подходил к собственной машине и садился на пассажирское сидение, не понимая, почему **мы** никуда не едем. Иногда бездумно искал чьи-то, незнамо чьи, глаза в толпе — не находил. И кровоточил изнутри.

Я возненавидел утра. Когда просыпался, в духоте и мокрый насквозь, и не мог, не мог вспомнить, что снилось, что мучило, что меня убивало, безжалостно оставляя живым.

Иногда я думал, что мне снятся чьи-то руки, которые обнимали меня сзади — всегда сзади, вечно, и сколько ни крутись — я всё равно не мог поймать взглядом того, кому они принадлежали, эти тёплые руки. Знал только: их кольцо — самое надёжное место в мире.

Иногда я думал, что мне снится звёздное небо. Бесконечно далёкое, бесконечно холодное небо — и миллионы, миллиарды, мириады звёзд; и вихрем, метелью, лавиной — горечь во рту, и чьё-то плечо рядом, и ветер в волосах, и… счастье — внутри, **в груди** , небывалое, неудержимое, нестерпимое, нежное. Господи, невыносимо отчаянное. Невыносимое.

Сдавливало всего, как в тисках, душило, мучило.

— Ты собираешься вообще работать сегодня? — поинтересовался Дэйв, высунувшись из-за разделявшей нас стенки. Вокруг болтали по десяткам стационарных телефонов, что-то распечатывали и ксерили, набивали кавалькады цифровых бессмысленных букв; пищала аппаратура, и люди, много безликих людей болтали без умолку.

— Угу, — бездумно отозвался я.

Иногда мне казалось, что я выблюю собственный желудок, — здесь, у рабочего стола, в проход между кабинками. Или дома, у кровати, под скрип покрашенных своими руками качелей. До такой степени иногда всё казалось чужим и тошнотворным, что хотелось — глупо, конечно — просто вскочить за руль, дать по газам, и куда-нибудь в никуда…

— Аллё, гараж! — Дэйв, назойливый как чёртова муха, пощёлкал у меня перед носом пальцами, перегнувшись через стенку. — Сэмми, чего с тобой?..

— Отъебись, — вырвалось — рыком, из горла. Захотелось сломать тупому придурку руку, вот просто — до хруста.

Дэйв удивлённо похлопал глазами и убрался наконец к себе, явно обидевшись.

Пусть больше не смеет так меня называть. Иначе и правда — до хруста.

~

_Взгляд исподлобья, исчертившие лицо тени: словно морщины. Как карандаш оставляет на бумаге графитную полосу, так наше — **наше, идиот ты** — прошлое чертит на наших — наших!.. — лицах морщины и шрамы. Окровавленной шрапнелью и дымом, смертью и былью; нас ранит, снова и снова, безжалостно и бесконечно, и больно, больно, больно — а вместе с тем тихо и радостно, потому что…_   
_Боже милостивый, ёбаный боже, ты на вкус — соль и порох. Принадлежащий только мне, только мой — ничей больше, убью, если посмеют тронуть._   
_Ты только мой. Никто больше, никто, никогда, потому что…_   
_Господи, как тяжело думать._   
_— Спи._   
_Мне хочется врезать тебе. «Спи» — издеваешься, что ли? Год, остался только год, ты оставил себе один несчастный проклятый год, идиотина, и после этого надеешься, что я буду спать?_   
_Вместо этого я прижимаюсь к тебе всем телом, втираюсь до боли, несмотря на дрожащие руки, приоткрытыми губами касаюсь твоей шеи, моих соли и пороха — сперва на мгновение, односекундно и робко, а потом — сразу и плотно, жадно до безумия, вкусно-вкусно._   
_Я молчу. Потому что…_   
_— Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Ты никуда от меня не уйдёшь, — вырывается сорванным шёпотом. — Не бросишь меня, никогда. А я — тебя._   
_— Прелюдия так себе._   
_И правда. Я нахожу губами твои губы, чувствуя тебя всем телом, каждым дюймом. Соль. Порох._   
_Мы — одно._   
_Мы — соль и порох._   
_Боже, я так безумно тебя…_

Я тебя бросил.

Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда я резко сел, вцепляясь в нагретые жаром тела волосы, футболка липла к спине.

И…

Нет. **Нет!** Нет, блядь, я хочу это запомнить, я хочу, хочу, тебя помнить — больше всего на свете хочу! Нет...

Бессильный стон, почти вой — насквозь, разрядом, до кончиков пальцев.

Я пропустил всё: вспыхнувший свет, испуганный торопливый голос Джудит, молчаливый страх в глазах заглянувшего в спальню Дина. Дин, Дин, Дин-Дин-Дин…

Я завыл снова, забывая обо всём на свете и зажимая рот руками, кусая ладонь. В голове была пустота.

~

Я так и не понял, что же меня доконало и подтолкнуло.

Замкнутая, молчаливая Джудит. Или то, как она шепталась за моей спиной, выплакиваясь своим подружкам. Или неосознанный, робкий и хрупкий испуг в глазах Дина, который боялся отца, меня боялся.

А может, просто очередная ночь: я пережил их тысячи, но рано или поздно… наверное, слишком поздно в этот раз — губы при этой мысли кривила горькая усмешка.  
Это оказалось чересчур просто для нормального человека: просто сесть однажды утром за руль и уехать в противоположную от офиса сторону. Галстук — на заднее сиденье, купить карту на ближайшей заправке, приоткрыть окно, едва последние косые хибары городских окраин остаются позади…

Я вдохнул судорожно, нуждаясь, мчащийся навстречу ветер — и задышал глубоко, ровно. Правильно.

Всё было правильно.

У ветра, трепавшего прядь моих волос, был самый прекрасный на свете вкус: разогретого асфальта, горячего песка и... соли. Я улыбнулся.

~

Километры прокалённых дорог размотались запутанными лентами за колёсами, перекрестились, побратались и разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы снова пересечься где-то далеко впереди. Список случайных заработков в случайных городках перевалил за десяток пунктов, а счётчик одометра — за несколько сотен миль. Даль, едва подожжённая рассветом или закатом, вечно и неукротимо неслась навстречу, оставаясь по-прежнему недостижимой и неизведанной. Вечно манящей, вечно — вечной. Ветер менял вкус, ветер острил бампера, карта трепалась по углам, обрастая хлопьями бумажных шрамов и прочно поселившись на переднем сидении.

Направление выбралось само, случайно и напрочь: мне нужно было в Южную Дакоту.

В Блэр, за пару дней до границы, я заметил собственное лицо на листке, пришпиленном к столбу у закусочной. И проехал мимо.

~

_У излома зимы, у колодца небес, из которого пухлобокий месяц пьёт звёзды и млечный путь, — мы. Холодно, морозно, за шиворотом тает снег, который туда напихал ты, придурок, да сколько тебе лет, в самом деле…_   
_— Ты зануда, — дышишь в звёздное небо, улыбаешься._   
_— А ты — невыносимый десятилетний дятел._   
_— В десять я тебе ужины готовил, — резонно возражаешь ты. — А теперь, вот, есть время отыграться._   
_Я только отмахиваюсь._   
_Они надеются, мы скажем «да» и развяжем войну. Словами не передать, насколько они идиоты, если и правда думают, что мы сможем — друг против друга, в то время как мы — одно._   
_— Не зевай!_   
_Ты ловко подсекаешь мне ноги у крыльца мотеля, надеясь, наверное, всласть насмеяться над сугробом с младшим братишкой внутри, но не выходит: я хватаю тебя за руку, дёргаю, и мы падаем вместе, в колючий снег. Господи, ты смеёшься, впервые за такое долгое время — ржёшь даже, я бы сказал. Ругаешься, улыбаешься мне в рот, холодный, дурашливый… В твоих безумно зелёных глазах отражается месяц, и я смотрю на его отражения, как завороженный, а потом сгребаю тебя в охапку вместе со снегом и целую уже по-настоящему._   
_Они надеются, мы скажем «да» кому-то, кроме как друг другу._   
_Идиоты._   
_Мы падаем вместе._

…Вместе.

Я сел в постели прежде, чем понял, что проснулся. Провёл по волосам рукой, глядя за окно, на точь-в-точь такой же круглый месяц, и по губам, горячим, хранящим ещё фантомное ощущение чужих — холодных — губ.

Месяц отражался в чьих-то глазах. В чьих-то… чьих-то безумно зелёных глазах.

~

В одном из мотелей в Небраске я почему-то заказал номер с двумя кроватями. Девушка за стойкой покосилась на пустой холл за моей спиной и спросила:

— Вы кого-то ждёте?

А я не знаю. Может, и жду.

Поэтому я только беспомощно улыбнулся и вдруг сказал то, что бессловно и бессвязно вертелось на языке:

— Можно угловой? Тот, что со сломанной лампой?

— Можно.

Лампа оказалась и правда сломана, и боже, никогда в жизни ещё не радовался чему-то больше, чем дурацкой треснувшей абажурине.

_— Вы кого-то ждёте?_

И я ждал. Всю ночь ждал. Забылся сном только под самое утро.

_В этот раз — молча._   
_Ты медленно целуешь сначала мой живот, потом грудь, потом поднимаешься до шеи, и кожу пятнают твои поцелуи, твои горячие, сладкие от греха поцелуи. Наконец — губы к губам, и я чувствую свой собственный вкус, вылизывая твой рот изнутри. Мокрый от слюны член твёрдо прижимается к животу, зажатый меж телами. Ты дышишь так тяжело, так правильно, так счастливо… Я рывком переворачиваю нас на смятой постели, так что ты, на спине, оказываешься подо мной._   
_И это лучшее чувство в мире._   
_Это не первый раз за эту ночь, поэтому получается даже легко. Ты выдыхаешь на стоне, закусив губу, невольно выгибаешься, вцепляешься в мои плечи, и я взамен целую твоё, горячее, веснушчатое. Мягко, медленно веду бёдрами — и ты принимаешь, раскрываешься, сцепляешь предательски дрожащие ноги за моей спиной._   
_Стон. Дыхание — хриплое, сорванное, не разобрать. Почти вскрик — и боль в плечах от твоих судорожно сжавшихся пальцев. Теперь разбираю: « **Ещё-ещё-ещё…** »_   
_И, если уж ты так просишь…_

~

Вернувшись обратно в машину, я устало потёр всё ещё влажные виски́.

Этот бородатый мужик наверняка, безо всяких сомнений меня знал. Начать с того, что он с порога облил меня водой, и все мало-мальски продуманные слова, которых было немного, потому что я до последнего не знал, куда приведёт выбранная изувеченным, скомканным подсознанием дорога, смешались окончательно.

Но ещё более странным было то, что он, сперва вылив на меня ёбаное озеро, почти сразу после этого сгрёб меня в медвежьей силы объятия. И он знал, как меня зовут.

— Сэм, идиот… Всё-таки… всё-таки нашёл… вспомнил!

Я вежливо выкарабкался из кольца его рук и с недоумением посмотрел на подозрительно заблестевшие глаза старика.

— Послушайте, я не совсем… не совсем понимаю. И помню — не совсем.

Он знал меня, точно, совершенно точно знал. Ну почему же я не воспользовался?..

— Так заходи в дом, дубина. Я расскажу всё, что… Господи, Дин! Мы позвоним ему, прямо сей…

— Дин, — повторил я, и это имя словно глотком свежего воздуха влилось в горло. Внутри потеплело, заметалось, заворочалось… И я заторопился, путаясь в словах: — Да, Дин… Мне он нужен. Мне нужен Дин. Вы меня извините, но я не хочу, чтобы вы… я хочу, чтобы он — рассказал, я хочу, чтобы мы…

Окончательно запутавшись, я выдавил только жалкое:

— Где он? Дин. Куда он поехал?

И вот я сидел в машине, мокрый и упустивший шанс узнать всё от начала и до конца, раз и навсегда. Всё бы встало на свои места.

Но это не должен был быть никто, кроме… Дина.

Значит, в Монтану.

~

Из Су-Фолс до Бьютта я домчался, как на крыльях. Почти не ел, совсем не спал, только подгонял сам себя: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… А потом заводил на новый лад: Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин… Так оно и сменялось: быстрее, быстрее, Дин, быстрее, Дин-Дин-Дин, быстрее, боже, быстрее…

Дин.

Это имя грело, ласкало, было таким родным и самобытным, что я только под самый конец пути вспомнил, что ещё одного человека в моей жизни звали Дин. Эта мысль причинила почти осязаемую боль — и заставила испытать прилив практически отчаянной злобы: это была **не моя** жизнь. И точка.

Дин.

…Следующей ночью моя дорога длиною в семь лет завершилась.

Над «Койотом», потрёпанным просаленным мотелем, сиял наш один на двоих мириад звёзд. Ветер забирался под куртку, когда я, запахнувшись поплотнее, на подгибающихся ногах шёл ко входу. Сердце билось в горле, торопясь, выстукивая: Дин, Дин, нас там ждёт Дин, наш Дин.

Я не знал, как он выглядит — только рост, на полголовы ниже, и глаза, зелёные, — но сумел уговорить хмурого парня за стойкой пустить меня в его номер, записанный на Клиффа Уильямса. И, едва переступив порог пустой комнаты, понял, что не ошибся.

Запах.

Брошенная у стула сумка.

Ноутбук на подоконнике.

И вторая кровать, застеленная, не тронутая.

Господи, Дин…

Хозяин ушёл. А я присел на чистую постель, не удержавшись и сперва тихонько понюхав развороченную, с перебитыми простынями. Соль. Порох.

Я не знал, когда вернётся Дин, но это нисколько не пугало.

Я семь лет его ждал. Подожду ещё немного.

…В четвёртом часу утра дверная ручка тихонько провернулась.

**Fin.**


End file.
